poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Other Cats
Unlike Catgut, there are also other cats who can be good friends with the Pound Puppies. Catgut's Gang They are a trio of cats who were Catgut's friends in From Wags to Riches. They consist of a small cat with orange fur, another small cat with vanilla fur and brown stripes on the back, and a large cat with black fur and gray paws (Which is a Small-Headed and busy-tailed version of Vinnie from the Cartoon, Foofur). This trio, along with Catgut, are responsible for destroying the Belveshires' mansion and pinning the blame on the Pound Puppies. They are all voiced by Frank Welker. Three Mouseketeers The Three Mouseketeers are a trio of cats whom the Pound Puppies met in The Captain and the Cats. The reason why the Mouseketeers wanted to be captured by Captain Slaughter is because they believe that Captain Slaughter has kidnapped their master, Dumas. Ironically, it turns out that Dumas has been in hiding. With the help of the Pound Puppies, they defeated Captain Slaughter, found Dumas, and rescued the other puppies and kittens who were captured by Captain Slaughter. Mouseketeer 1 has grey fur, wears a blue hat and a belt on his waist. Mouseketeer 2 has yellow fur and resembles Oliver Hardy. Mouseketeer 3 is a girl cat who wears a green bonnet and a green scarf. Their battle cry is "All for One! One for All! And a partridge in a pear tree!". They are voiced by Pat Fraley, Frank Welker, and Adrienne Alexander respectively. The Mouseketeers are a play of the Three Musketeers and the term, "mouseketeer", originated from the 1950's Disney TV series, the Mickey Mouse Club. Dumas Dumas is the Mouseketeer's mentor in The Captains and the Cats. He taught the Mouseketeers how to chase mice and not dogs. Dumas disappeared one night while wandering around the harbor. It turns out that Dumas was in hiding while rescuing puppies and kittens who were captured by Captain Slaughter. He and the Mouseketeers helped the Pound Puppies rescue Whopper and the others from Captain Slaughter. Dumas is a play of Alexander Dumas, who wrote the Three Musketeers. Voiced by Clive Revill. Tuffy Tuffy is a Turkish Angore kitten whom the Pound Puppies mistook for a dog in Tuffy Gets Fluffy. He was covered in mud and dirt from head to toe. After Tuffy was given a bath, it was then that he is actually a cat. He saved Whopper and Bright Eyes from Catgut and Whopper became good friends with him. He is then adopted by a girl with freckles and orange hair. Tuffy shares His name with a kitten from Disney’s Silly Symphonies’ Three Orphan Kittens and More Kittens. Tuffy is voiced by Frank Welker and his owner is voiced by Angella Kaye. Siamese Samurai The Siamese Samurai is a cat martial artist who appeared in Episode 25: Peter Pup. He is seen fighting the Masked Mongrel. However, despite his name, the Siamese Samurai is never seen using a sword. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:One-time Characters